The invention is based on a priority application EP 06300933.6 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method for materials handling via a number of materials handling cells by passing on materials handling containers, in which each materials handling cell includes a first electric motor and a first control unit, to a materials handling cell for passing on materials handling containers, with a first electric motor and a first control unit as a decentral or peripheral part of an overall control serving the cooperation of the materials handling cell with other materials handling cells, and to an electric motor therefor.
The article “Machine-mounted control takes material handling to new level of efficiency” by Tom Wolff, published in “Control Solutions”, January 2003, vol. 76, pages 38-41, shows a modular materials handling system. This article also shows that even mere mechanical problems like housings are of high importance.